Galen Marek vs Shadow
Galen Marek vs Shadow is Peep4Life's fourth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 4! Star Wars vs Sonic the Hedgehog! A battle between those who turned their backs on dark pasts. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Shadow was stood on a roof, watching the landing of a mysterious craft. He noticed a man walk out and ignite a red blade. Surely this guy wasn't here to make friends, but that only made Shadow wonder what he really was after. The hedgehog teleported down to the ground behind Galen and gruffly spoke. "Who are you? And what business have you got here?" he demanded, clenching his fists and pointing one at Galen. The apprentice turned around, and glared. "None of your business. But I can sense your intentions..." Galen threw his weapon at Shadow, who quickly rushed just beyond it. Here we go! ''' Shadow dealt the first blow, which was a teleport followed by a swift kick to the assassin's head. Shadow then had to teleport again to avoid a slash of the lightsaber from the Sith Apprentice. Shadow prepared Chaos Spear but as he went to deliver, Galen fired Force Lightning from his fingertips. Shadow was caught in the chest and smashed into the wall hard. Galen then lifted him telekinetically and began crushing the hedgehog. Shadow grunted and twisted, just about getting his hand into position to attack with Chaos Spear. Galen broke off his telekinetic grip and deflected the attack with his lightsaber. He then launched the weapon at Shadow, who teleported away and summoned a Black Tornado. The wind of the attack ripped Galen off the ground and carried him towards the side of a building. Intent on freeing himself, Galen used a Force Repulse which successfully broke Shadow's attack. Galen then rushed into Shadow with the force, pushing the Ultimate Lifeform against the side of the ship. Shadow picked himself up, only to catch a torrent of Force Lightning for his troubles. Shadow groaned in pain, defiantly getting back to his feet despite the still increasing volumes of lightning raining down on him. "This ends here!" Starkiller vowed, throwing a Force Push at the black and red hedgehog. Shadow warped away, landing behind Galen and dropping him with a Homing Attack. Shadow then used a Spin Dash to charge the apprentice through the side of his ship. Galen activated a Force Repulse which sent Shadow scattering backwards. Galen rushed in for a leaping slam but Shadow thrust a kick into his chest. Galen crashed downwards, and Shadow followed up with several Homing Attacks. Galen rushed to his feet and used the force to rip parts of debris up and hurl them at Shadow. The hedgehog bounced off the debris, wall bouncing towards Galen. He caught a quick Force Push, and then more Force Lightning rained down. Galen kept the pressure up, and Shadow dropped to his knees in agony. Galen allowed his hate to flow through him, powering the Force Lightning. Shadow desperately grabbed the Chaos Emerald and lifted it high. "Chaos... Control!" Time slowed to a crawl, and Shadow quickly Spin Dashed into the legs of the apprentice. As Galen dropped, Shadow kneed him in the air and dropped him with a Black Tornado. As Galen landed on his spine, Shadow Spin Dashed into the chest of the apprentice, and forced himself up through the neck. Galen's head was popped off his body, and Shadow quickly rushed away from the scene. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights